A Message From Oliver Queen
by LycoX
Summary: After Felicity winds up in the hospital thanks to Damien Darhk's Ghosts, Oliver decides to give the man a message.


**A Message From**

 **Oliver Queen**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I know this is unlikely to happen on the show but I'm running with it anyway.**

* * *

Oliver had been up the entire night after getting Felicity to the hospital and had refused to go home to change out of the suit that had her blood on it. He was well aware of the fact that Thea and Alex had addressed the members of the media that were currently camped out near the front doors of the hospital earlier in the night and was greatly appreciative of them for it but the vultures weren't pleased with that as they had clearly wanted to hear from him. John had been there with him the entire night to help offer any kind of support and had refused to leave as he knew Lyla would understand his reasons. Something he had been right about when she showed up later in the night with baby Sara to see how things were going. Lance, along with Laurel had to take Donna home at one point due to how hard she was taking the entire thing and Oliver couldn't blame her for reacting in the way she had. As he himself was barely holding on to his emotions.

Even though he'd been told they'd managed to get her stablized, he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he was able to speak with her himself and so far she had yet to wake up. Primarily thanks to the medically induced sleep she'd been put in as a means to help recover from the injuries of the attack. In the past, Oliver would be blaming himself for what had happened to Felicity but at this point in his life he knew better now. It wasn't his fault for what happened to her but Darhk's fault and only his fault. The man seemed to think he wouldn't have any reason to fight if he had no one to fight for anymore but he was dead wrong. Losing all those he cared about would just bring back a side of him he was attempting to put away that nobody wanted to really see again. The side of him that had been more than willing to kill and torture in all manner of ways with out so much as blinking.

The side of him that he'd started trying to bury after he made a promise in Tommy's memory to not kill anymore. If that side came back, Darhk would soon learn the error of his way in his thinking when it came to him. That much he could promise with a certainty. As the night went on, Oliver made a few calls and decided that if Damien wanted a war, he'd get one. Whether or not he would become his old merciless self would be another thing entirely if he lost everyone he cared about during this war. Especially if his Light was snuffed out entirely from Darhk's attack on her. And as it became eight in the morning, the future Mayor of Star City decided to finally address the media outside of the hospital with one intention in mind. Making his way out of the front entrance, he was soon bombarded by flashing lights and numerous questions being sent his way.

Over in Central City, one William Clayton, son of Oliver Queen and Samantha Clayton, had the tv on as he was looking for cartoons to watch when he saw Oliver on the tv. "Hey mom! Oliver's on tv!" Called the boy out to his mother who was making breakfast for the two of them.

Frowning to herself, she set aside what she was doing to come to the front room to see why Oliver would be on tv this early in the morning and wondered if it had anything to do with that attack on the bay from a few days ago. The sight of blood on his shirt and the haggered unhappy look in his face bothered the woman a lot as it had her wondering if something horrible had happened. "Geez, he looks really mad!" Remarked her son and she had to agree with that.

Oliver stared at the members of the media as his sister and Alex watched on, curious to see what he planned to do. The archer and future Mayor then held his hands up to get some silence going and nicely enough it seemed to work and he gave a nod of satisfaction to that. "As you know by now, my fiance and I were attacked last night after leaving the lighting of the tree by Damien Darhk's Ghosts. This attack killed our driver and placed my fiance in the hospital where the doctors were thankfully able to stabilize her. In the past I would have blamed myself for a situation like this but I know with a hundred percent certainty that the TRUE fault lies with Damien Darhk and his sick, twisted plans to see this city dead."

Anger seemed to be rolling off him in waves at this point as he talked and many wondered what he was going to try and do next to thwart someone who seemed to care for nothing except himself. And would resort to any means necessary to achieve his goals, no matter how wrong they might be. "Plans I refuse to allow to come to fruition. Plans that have NO place here in our home. A home that DESERVES to keep on living with all its people inside it and those who defend that home and its people. Whether or not I become Mayor of Star City, I will FIGHT against Darhk and his Ghosts until he and his are gone for good from this city. This terrorist believes that by taking away those I care for as he's recently tried and FAILED to do will take away my reason to fight."

He looked around at the mostly silent crowd and briefly wondered how many of them would even be alive in the coming months or even in the city after his declaration of war against Damien Darhk. He would see that man's end before taking the fight to HIVE. "Damien, I hope you are watching this as I want you to know that even IF you take those I care for from my life, I won't lose the will to fight. Instead… I'll be that much MORE willing to fight in ways I haven't considered doing in several years. And trust me when I say I've been taught by those who knew what they were doing. What I will do won't be pleasant in any form as I lead this war against you."

Many were stunned by what they were hearing and Thea was feeling very worried over hearing how he was talking as she remembered the stories of how he'd been when he was just the Hood. If there was any doubt in people's minds about him being the Mayor of Star City, it had vanished as this was a man they would follow as he was no coward. This was a man they could rely on to fight for them. "The Green Arrow and his team, the SCPD, any who are willing to fight along side us against you and yours, and ARGUS will fight against you Mr. Darhk. AND WE WILL WIN!" Roared out the man, causing cheers to erupt from various people.

Among those helping him would be the Bratva after speaking with Anatoly during the night and getting what had happened with Alexi cleared up. He hated going to Waller but this was necessary if he was going to stop Darhk from killing the city. She had given him the help he requested on the condition that he do at least two assignments for her and only two, something he accepted and not giving a damn what she would need him for later as he had more pressing concerns on his mind. "Thank you for your time."

And with that, he walked back inside past his stunned sister and the equally stunned Alex who wondered how he might be able to try and talk the man out of this whole thing as it could prove to be a disaster. Thea could only hope this didn't go to absolute Hell in the days to come if a full on war really did erupt. Over in Central City, Samantha was stunned as Hell by what she had just watched. _This is EXACTLY why I DIDN'T want our son anywhere near the life he has over there!_ If the man who attacked him and his fiance found out about her and William, he'd no doubt come after them in an attempt to torture Oliver even more!

"Whoa, dad is _REALLY_ not happy!" Came the surprising as Hell words from her son.

Looking to him in shock, he merely shrugged his shoulders at her. "What? I might be just a kid mom but I'm not dumb. A friend of yours who's more interested in hanging out with me? Easy to figure out thanks to movies."

She just sighed at that. _Damn_ _it_ _!_

"What makes you think its that? For all you know he's interested in little boys like some kind of pervert?"

The look she got told her he didn't believe a word of that. "Yeah, like you really would have let him near me if that was the case mom." He told her with an eye roll and a shake of the head.

"You've been watching too many movies baby." Was all she finally said, much to his amusement.

As for Damien Darhk? Well the man was more amused by what he had seen then anything else. "Well Mr. Queen, if a war is what you want, then a war is what you'll get. One you will sorely regret when I am done with you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Depending on how the show takes things in regards to Darhk, I may or may not do a full on story with this that I'm thinking of titling 'The War on Darhkness'. Hopefully the bit with William is believable despite his age.**


End file.
